Robotech Wing
by IL195
Summary: What would happen if a gundam was thrown into the robotech Universe. PG-13 now. May change in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Robotech Wing  
  
By: IL195  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Robotech. If I did, I'd be rich. Instead, I'm poor and have no money.  
  
Prologue: Zero's Destiny  
  
"Rest in peace my admirable friend," said Zechs Marquiez as he saluted the giant Mobile Suit. He knew that Tallgeese couldn't win this battle against such numbers. As Tallgeese self-detonated, Zechs landed on the ultimate mobile suit-The Wing Zero.  
  
As Zechs was powering up Zero, the commanding Taurus officer threw the switch, detonating the explosives placed on Zero. When the explosion had died down, the Wing Zero had vanished.  
  
Next chapter:  
  
Where Am I? 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Robotech. If I did, I'd be rich. Instead, I'm poor and have no money.  
  
Chapter 1: Where Am I?  
  
As he came around, Zechs saw that he was still in Zero. 'Well, at least I'm still alive' thought Zechs as he turned on Zero's cameras, only to be greeted with the view of the interior hull of a ship. 'Where am I?', thought Zechs. Since he didn't want to attract attention, Zechs transformed Zero into Neo-Bird mode, and was able to place some junk around it in an attempt to hide the deadly mobile suit, and then decided to have a look around. He removed his spacesuit, and his helmet, knowing that his helmet would give him away as Zechs without a second thought, but he would look like just another Oz officer without it. As he walked down the long corridor, Zechs heard music playing and saw flashing lights. As Zechs moved closer, he walked right onto a sidewalk. He was stunned to discover that there was a city inside of a giant spaceship. Zechs was shocked to say the least, but decided to make due. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I can get some new clothing here.' Making sure to note where the corridor was that led to Zero, Zechs went to find a clothing store. After Zechs had bought some new clothes and eaten, he returned to Zero and changed out of his uniform, not wanting to attract attention. As he was wandering around, an announcement came over the PA. "Attention, Everyone. Minmay's concert will be beginning in a few minutes in the concert hall. Thank you." 'Minmay? Who's that?' Zechs wondered, and decided to take a look for himself. As Zechs arrived at the hall, he saw that it was a girl who was singing. Zechs listened a little bit, but then saw 3 soliders listening in. Zechs decided to play dumb, in order to gain some info. "Excuse me. I was wondering what was going on here. I hit my head in an accident, and lost part of my memory." "Hmm. Oh, sure thing," replied Rick Hunter. Rick went on to explain everything that had happened to the giant ship up to now. Needless to say, Zechs was in shock. "Thanks. That answered a few of my questions." "No problem. By the way, what's your name?" "Hmm. Oh. It's Zechs Marquiez." "Nice meeting you Zechs." As Zechs walked on, he wondered what had happened. 'This has to be an alternate universe. That goes without saying. But how did I end up here?' Zechs was pondering that when it hit him like a ton of bricks. 'Of Course! The Explosion!! When the bombs were triggered, Zero was sent into an alternate dimension, and brought me along with it.' He thought the situation through, then smirked. 'Well, looks like I get a much needed vacation, at least until I figure out how to get out of here.' Zechs decided that this would be the course of action he would take, and began heading back towards Zero.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Realization 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Robotech. If I did, I'd be rich. Instead, I'm poor and have no money.  
  
Chapter 2: Realization  
  
*** Three Weeks Later***  
  
Zechs had spent the better part of the last three weeks figuring out what to do about his situation. He had checked over Zero, and was surprised that it had taken no damage from the explosion. 'Well,' he thought, 'that's one thing I don't need to worry about.' He had gotten a part time job and an apartment, and was now researching dimensional travel in the hopes of finding a way home. He decided to take a break and go enjoy the party that was occurring on the flight deck of the Daidalus. The ship had just landed yesterday, after spending, what Zechs had found out to be, 2 years in space, and so the civilians were having a party. While Zechs was enjoying the entertainment with the crowds, someone bumped into him and fell. Almost immediately, he offered a hand to the young lady. "Sorry bout that, miss." "It's ok. It was my fault," replied the young lady as she smiled at him. Zechs smiled back, a rarity for him. "So," said Zechs, "What's your name?" "It's Kim Young. These," as Kim points to a red head and a brunette, "our my friends, Sammy Porter, and Vanessa Leads. What's your name?" "My name is Zechs Marquiez. A pleasure to meet you all." "Likewise," they all replied. Zechs then noticed that they were all wearing the uniforms of the RDF. "You're with the military?" Zechs questioned. "Yep." Replied Kim. "We're part of the bridge crew, monitoring the enemy fleets and such." Zechs was shocked at this. "So, you mean to say you guys are in the most vulnerable part of the ship during combat? Why do you do it?" "Well Zechs," replied Kim, "because we don't have a choice. If we don't do this, then who'll defend the civilians?" "Alright then, Kim. I understand now. Thank you," replied Zechs, as he headed off. As Zechs walked away, the three girls started talking to one another. "Wow, Kim. You found a nice guy, and all you did was bump into him at the party," stated Sammy. "I know, Sammy. I like him. He's smart, kind, polite, and he's worried about our wellbeing," replied Kim. As they were talking, Vanessa noticed something. "Hey Kim." "Yes, Vanessa?" "Did you get his phone number?" Kim stopped to think about that, and then realized she didn't. Kim looked down, and seemed like she was going to cry at any time. "Come on, cheer up Kim," said Sammy. "You'll see him again. It's not like he can get off of the ship." Kim thought about this, and immediately became cheerful again. "Your right, Sammy. We'll find him later. Right now, let's go have fun." Kim said, as the three friends walked off.  
  
Meanwhile, Zechs was thinking about what Kim said. 'If we don't do this, then who'll defend the civilians? That's what Kim said.' Zechs was in engaged in deep thought as he walked up to a fighter, 40 ft long, and made from Gundanium.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Blossoming Love 


End file.
